sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Rebecca Clark
Name: Rebecca Clark Gender: Female Age: 17 School: Alderbrook High School Hobbies and Interests: Rock and metal music, theatre, and alcohol. Appearance: Rebecca stands at 5’5” and weighs 135 lbs. Most of this weight is in fat rather than muscle, making her a bit out of shape. She has naturally straight, medium length, brown hair that currently has blonde highlights in it. She had wide, blue eyes. She has a thin, angular face. Her lips are full, and she has a smaller than average nose. She has a rather pale skin tone, but it’s relatively clear of blemishes. She normally doesn’t wear much makeup besides mascara. She has two piercings in each ear. On the day she was taken they were purple hoops with small fake diamond studs. She typically dresses in darker colors, often purple, but sometimes black or blue. On the day she was taken she was wearing low top Converse, black jeans, and a plain dark purple t-shirt. Biography: Rebecca was born as the youngest of three girls. One of her sisters’ is four years older than her, and the other two. Her dad works as a manager at local warehouse, while her mom does the payroll for a few local businesses. As she was growing up her oldest sister was the brainy type, and her other sister was really into sports. This left Rebecca feeling a little left out of being good at something. She was a bit jealous, but wanted to be special for her own skills, rather than copying the abilities of one of her siblings. She fell in to being just average with the other kids, but at home she felt below average. Her parents gave more praise to her sisters due to them having more to praise, but they made up for it a little by teaching her some of the music they liked, which was mostly older rock and metal. This was how she got to feel closer to her parents when her sisters’ got closer through school or sports. Her childhood was pretty average in most respects, just without as much attention paid to her as got paid to her sisters. When she got into middle school she got into what some people would call the wrong crowd. They were in her classes and their personalities just clicked. She started drinking occasionally at small parties with these people, but avoided using drugs even though some of them did. She thought of alcohol as a "safe" drug, but thought of other substances as actually being dangerous. Through some of these people she got involved in the theater program there. She got on the tech crew and normally ran spotlight. She doesn't take it too seriously, as it is just a fun thing to do. Later in middle school some members of her group started getting a bad reputation as other kids at the school heard more about what they did. Some of the knowledge got passed along to parents and now they have a bad reputation around town. She continued with this group of people into high school, and has dated a few boys in her group. She has avoided sleeping with any of them, but she’s been under pressure to “give it away” from some of her friends. She’s considered it, but still wants to wait for someone who makes her feel special. This doesn't stop other people from judging her, however, as there are plenty of rumors going around her at school. It's all speculation, but some people, mostly religious types, have harassed her for being considered "easy" with those guys. Rebecca tends to be very easygoing and enjoys talking with most people. She doesn’t have many enemies among the student body. Throughout her life she did average in school. She’s almost always been a solid B student. She gets somewhat better grades in science, but overall sticking around the middle of the pack. Rebecca isn't sure what she's going to do after high school. There isn't much saved up for college, and she doesn't have a chance of getting scholarships like her sisters did. She considers that if she does go to college that she will have to work part time, which could potentially slow down actually getting a degree. Advantages: She has a somewhat large group of friends and they could come to her aid in the competition. Her lack of enemies will keep her from being as big of a target for others. Disadvantages: Her social nature makes it so that she might not do the best if she is left on her own. Her lack of physical ability may also lead her into trouble as she may not be able to get away from attack or defend herself. Designated Number: Female Student #19 ---- Designated Weapon: Shortbow Conclusion: Them things ain't so easy t'aim, and a little girl like this's gonna have one hell of a time. Ya better work with yer friends, girl, if ya wanna make it. The above biography is as written by bacon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Vienna Gogh, Tito Simonin, Trevor Altahen, Clair Belvedere, Alex Henry, Vivian Cathwell, Samantha Atterman, Lena Lazarus, Maria Hall, Brian Larke, Samuel Wilson, Renee Murphy Killed By: '''N/A (Winner) '''Collected Weapons: Shortbow (designated) Allies: Enemies: '''Kaede "Katie" Tanaka, Leo Raclaw, Renee Murphy '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Rebecca currently has the highest kill count on SOTF Mini, and is tied with SOTF Main's Adam Dodd for having the highest kill count of any winners. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Rebecca, in chronological order *Rebirth *Horror Business *It's not like its for real or anything, right? *How Not to Meet *Mixed Emotions *Let's Get Rocked *Into the Earth *Bruised *Rebel Without a Clue *It's not like its for real or anything, right? (Second visit to thread) *Sleep *Exhausted *On The Outside *Hate the Living, Love the Dead *Swan Song *Blood Bargain *Last of the Alderbrooks *Virtua-SOTF Epilogue: Loading Sequence Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Rebecca Clark. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Virtua-SOTF Category:Characters Category:Winners